This Can't Be Real
by Obsessedfan13
Summary: What would happen if two fangirls,who happen to be obsessed with Twilight realize it's real? Who would fall for who? If you don't like don't read! I do hope you like though. *On hiatus
1. Swimming and Hotties

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N This is my first Twilight story so please be gentle. Only half of Breaking dawn happened in real life it will be explained though.**

* * *

**Mya POV**

I was in my room listening to music and reading Twilight like I normally do. Nothing out of the ordinary but I spoke to soon like I normally do. In bursts my twin Sarah.

"What now Sarah?" I whined. She was funny,sarcastic and the only book she has read is the Twilight series. Riiight. I was mellow and liked to read,write and draw. Unlike Sarah who liked to be active. We were slightly different in looks. She had dark brown hair to her shoulders and fringe. She was 5'7'' and skinny. She had her ears pierced and tried getting her belly button done but that was a failure. I was 5'2'' and not skinny but not fat, had lip pierced, and ears twice. I had dark brown hair right past my shoulders and dark brown eyes with side swept bangs. She also had brown eyes. We both had a natural dark complexion.

"You might want to sit down." I sat and she looked me in the eyes. "We are moving to La Push." "WHAT?! No all my friends are hear we have been hear for 16 yrs we can't bail out now. Leave Florida for La Push? You have got to be kidding me?" "Nope. To late."

"MOM DAD WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT US MOVING!" "That we are." My dad responded very calmly. I knew I wasn't going to when this so I stomped upstairs and slammed my door when my dad yelled, "OH YEAH, START PACKING WE LEAVE TOMORROW!" Of course we are seeing as they probably already sold the house without my knowing too. I turned on Disturbed cause I was pissed and started to pack.

* * *

After I got in the car I sat in my seat and put my Ipod in. I sang along in my head.

_2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake _

_Can you help me unravel my greatest mistake?_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season_

_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing there eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize_

_Hypocrites. Were all here for the very same reason_

_Cause you can't-_

When I got to the chorus I had the ear bud ripped out of my ear by none other than my amazing sister. Who was sitting next to me in the car with my dad driving and my mom in the passenger seat. _Note the sarcasm. _

"What the he-" I started to say before my _sister_ decided to interrupt.

"Don't even finish that. Stop being so damn gloomy. I mean yeah, were moving but you can make more friends and we have 2 months to meet new people. _And_ we are moving to one of the settings of our favorite books." She said I guess expecting to cheer me up.

"NO. Don't even start. Those books are fictional. I want make new friends and I WONT CHEER UP!" I finished huffing because I was so damn pissed she tried to _cheer me up. _

"Whatever! How about a debate that always cheers you up."

"No. That w-" She cut me off. Stupid all knowing sister.

"Embry is so much cuter than Seth." OH NO! She did not just say that!

"HELL NO HE ISN'T! Seth is cute and funny and sweet. Embry in no way is better than Seth!" I finished with a sigh. I _was _starting to cheer up. But seriously this was sad it was 1 year after Breaking dawn and we were still bickering over it gosh.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure one day you'll believe it." She retorted we never fought of vampire stuff, we were to much of werewolf fans. After this we were quiet and I was defiantly happier and she new it.

"Well... are we almost there? _God!_" I asked I mean I didn't have to be happy about moving but I can be excited about looking around.

"Only 10 minutes." With that, me and Sarah screamed for joy which caused mom and dad to yell at us to be quiet. When we pulled up and got parked I ran to the trunk got the boxes we brought that I didn't want the movers to take and put them in my dibbed room. I grabbed my cell told my parents and sister I would be gone the rest of the day and went to First Beach. I didn't know where first beach was. Of course I didn't realize this until a block down. So when I got back home and got the directions off my laptop my sister dearest was done packing and she insisted coming. GOD! It's like were joined at the hip.

On the walk there Sarah and I were immersed in the awesomeness that is La Push. When we got there the sun had come out from behind those stupid gray clouds I will have to get used to. We were aimlessly walking and reminiscing about Twilight. When Sarah decided that we needed to take advantage of the and swim. She started stripping while I was yelling about how people could see us in our underwear.

"FINE! I'm coming!" I yelled at her while she was taking off her socks and was running into the water. So there we were playing in the water in just our bras and panties, when we heard boys joking, laughing and walking up to us. _Shit! Hide were can I hide!? Oh yeah freakishly large sister, hide behind her! _

"Oh hey. Are you n-" Looks like he saw us completely.

"Hi..." I started to get out and get dressed I didn't even look at the guy afraid I was going to blush a whole new shade of red if I saw him. My sister however being the bold one walked up to one of them and stuck her hand and said "Hi I'm Sarah." He shook it and continued to stutter amazed I guess I mean who wouldn't be she's gorgeous. When I finally got dressed I went over to the guys.

"Hi I'm-Wow!" Crap these guys were HOT!!

"Hi wow...?" One of them questioned looking at me like I had a mental desease. Who was he? He is SEXY!

"NO. I'm Mya. Sorry I just got distracted." I corrected him and my _sis_ decided to add to my sentence.

"Yeah by your incredible hotness!" I can't believe she just said that!! One of them was blushing. Three looked really smug. One looked towards the woods with a sly smile. The rest looked awkward.

"Sorry about that I really need a bark collar for her." I said and they all started to chuckle at that, while Sarah pouted.

"Well I guess I should introduce us since no one else feels the obligation to." One said. Tell you the truth they almost looked all the same except each set of eyes held something different. "I'm Embry." He said looking at Sarah. Thats weird, Embry? "And Seth,Jake,Collin,Brady,Jared,Paul and Quil and one of our group is missing."Like Twilight! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Can I speak to you Sarah?" I asked. She nodded numbly unable to look away from the guys. "Do you think?" This time when we were a good distance away she asked. I nodded this time. "We should ask." She stated. "HELL NO! Wait a little god!" "I don't feel like it." With that she marched off to go ask them. Shit! What would happen?

* * *

**A/N Please review!!**

**Pic on Profile**


	2. Hugs

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews people.**

* * *

I was running after her trying to stop her from making an ass out of herself. When I would grab her arm she would take it out of my grasp and said she said that I couldn't stop her. This didn't phase me as I kept trying. When she caught up to the guys in her now drying underwear they were laughing at the show and snickering at her very noticeable blush and attire. _Sick boy minds._

"Well...me and my sister were wondering,cause your names are so fimilar and stuff ar-" She started but I butt in. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Sorry. She is like a untamable dog. So like she was asking do you guys want to come over for a barbeque or something. We would love it." There saved it. Sucky save, but one none the less. She peeled my hand off her mouth and started talking.

"So yeah...to what I was trying to say. Please come. My sister probably just wants to stare at him some more, but we like company." She said while pointing at Seth, I mean he is even my favorite in the books. I blushed so badly. I looked at her and glared mouthing the words 'wait till we get home.'

"So will we see you there?" She asked staring openly at Embry. You could pratically see what she was thinking, it was written on her face, this is what it was YUMMY!

"Yeah. I'll be there." Embry stated which earned him a glare from Jacob. Probably interrupting pack business. With that everyone slowly agreed. They said they would see if their other friends would go with them,Sam and Leah.

"Well we have to go so we'll see you tonight." She said as she was getting dressed I noticed that she tensed up.

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed. I was honestly surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"You perfectly know _what._" She snapped at me.

"NO I DON'T! WHAT?!" Iwas now pissed.

"STOP PLAYING INNOCENT!" Now the guys were staring at us like we had three heads. She pushed me on every word to infasize her point. I got royally pissed she pushed me, so I took a handful of her hair and pulled her on the ground. At this point we were throwing punches, not dumb girl punches either, we both took kick boxing since we were ten. At this Jacob and Quil decided to take action and pull us apart while some of the guys stared. When we pulled apart she ripped my jacket off and screamed "THIS!"

"Oh!" That's all I could say as realization dawned on me. Jacob looked at the jacket then my sister and said one thing.

"We'll see you tonight." Great! Sarcasm, hear it... yeah this is not a good thing.

"Sorry sis. I guess we'll see you tonight." She said to me, than Jacob. When we started going back she ran up to Jacob and hugged him he and everyone else were just staring at her. "You may have no idea what I'm talking about, but no matter what you were to good for her anyway." She then proceeded to walk up to Embry and hug him longer than Jake and said something _really embarrassing. "_You may also not know what I'm saying but you are my favorite. My sister and I always get in fights on which ones better." She blushed so red, she looked like a tomato. I started snickering at her behavior.

"Oh... shut up Mya! You are just jealous that you don't have enough confidence to do it with you favorite." She snapped, the look on my face was probably priceless considering she started to full blown laugh. I got so pissed I marched up to Seth.

"Hey...um...yourmyfavoriteandIreallyreallylikeyouinthebooksandIjustmadeafoolofmyself...great."(your my favorite and I really really like you in the books and I just made a fool of my self...great) I rushed out in one breath. He seemed to understand me though, even though the last part I meant to say in my head, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. _Dumb werewolf special abilities_. I blushed and everyone burst out laughing. _Stupid People!_ Seth blushed and looked away. Before he could look away though I looked in his eyes and saw so many emotions such as love, adoration and... a lot of resentment.

"I agree with my sis on the Jacob thing too, even if you think we just escaped from the loony bin. So...um...bye!" With that said I dragged her away and headed for our house.

* * *

**A/N Please review**

**tell me what you do and don't like.**

**Thanks**

**I might lose focus on this so please review if you like.**


	3. Barbeque and Unwanted Truth

**This Can't be Real**

* * *

**Mya POV**

When we got home my sister and I started jumping around like 10 yr old girls. We got ready in casual but cute clothes. I wore a tripp black and grey striped sweater and my favorite jacket, twilight monster hoodie with a pair of black sweat pants. My sister wore victoria secret sweat pants that said pretty in pink on the side with a black victoria secret hoodie. It was 10 till 6 and Sarah and i are wrestling because of what she said to Seth. EMBARRASSING! There was a knock at the door and Sarah pushed me off her and ran to the door. When I finally got there in the doorway was everyone except the imprints. SHIT! I started panicking and ran to may room a lot faster than I thought was capable.

"MYA! STOP BEING A COWARD THEY ARE HERE TO TALK TO BOTH OF US!" Sister dearest yelled from the bottom of the stairs that lead to hers and my room. I grudgingly walked downstairs to see all eyes on me.

"uh...hey...Let's go eat." We walked to the backyard and Jacob and Sam came up to my sister and I while the others devoured the 5 packages of dozen cooked hot dogs. _We're gonna need more. _

"What do you know?" Jacob asked glaring at me.

"Wh-What?"

"I know you read that stupid book Bella decided to make in her spare time. She didn't even change the damn names!" Ohhh that's what he was talking about.

"We read all the books but I think it's just a coincidence, unlike my sister here." I said while my sister gawked at them.

"NO! I KNOW IT'S REAL! FROM WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Sarah decided to yell and alert our parents something was up. Jacob looked dumbfounded, while Sam looked knowing.

"Ok it's true. Except for Breaking Dawn I don't even know why she wrote that it was all a lie like she was trying to make up for everything by giving me a happy ending in her book." Jacob pretty much blurted out.

"Sorry. It must really hurt." I said trying to comfort him.

"Do you mind though if my sister and I do something real quick." Sarah said with a glint in her eye and mouthed 'follow my lead'.

"Sure you still have free will." He said looking at us curiosly. Sarah ran up and hugged him with all her might, so I did I mean it's not every day your favorite book is real. I guess we were pretty strong because he told us to let go that we were surprisingly strong for a human. We did as were told but then we couldn't stop. I gave Sam a hug and he looked uncomfortable until he said that I was surprisingly strong...for a human. I gave Paul,Jared,Quil,Collin,Brady, and Embry a hug and they all had the same reaction as Sam. I gave Leah a hug even though she tried to get away, which I'm guessing if she really tried she could, she just growled. I nervously walked up to Seth and hugged him he got all stiff and then hugged back, akwardly and I almost melted. I looked in his eyes and saw what looked like a barrier to his emotions like he was trying to resist me or something.

"Well now that I'm done with that I'm getting more food." I said as I stepped away from Seth and looked at my sister to see if she would help but she was still stuck to Embry while he hugged her back. WOW! Leah volunteered seeing that I would probably need help. She was surprisingly nice. We walked to the kitchen to look for chips, joking around.

"You do know he imprinted on you right?" Leah asked out of nowhere. I knew who she was talking about, but I decided to play dumb.

"Who?"

"duh...Seth." YES!!!!!!!! HAPPY DANCE IN MIND!

"Riight. He probably has a girlfriend or something." I said kidding around until her face looked pained.

"What makes you say that?" She said trying to play dumb, but I could see in her eyes that he did from the pain and awkward silence after I asked the question.

"He does doesn't he?" Wow, I was actually crying I could feel the wetness on my cheeks. She looked pained to answer the question.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have never brought it up. Your different though it feels nice around you. Weird...huh?" I said it was ok and asked if she could carry 3 dozen sodas while I carried the 10 bags of chips and 2 dozen more hot dogs._ At least we might have extras._ When we got out no one acted like they heard but how did I know they weren't faking. I set the chips down and walked to sit in a lawn chair.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked she always knew when something was wrong with me, same with me.

"Can we talk about it later. I don't want to be over heard." I said I didn't want everyone to know why I had a crying fest in the kitchen. She nodded and got a plate of chips. Leah came up and asked if I was OK I said I was 'just dandy'. My mom came by slightly drunk and dropped her drink but just before the it hit the ground I caught it super fast. I gave it back and stared at my hands for a second. I pretty much sat there and talked to whoever would come over. Seth never did...but he kept glancing at me. It was like that till the end of the barbaque. I saw everyone out then ran up to my room and cried. It's stupid but I think I love Seth.

* * *

**A/N Please review of I'll think you don't like it and stop writing.**

**Pics on Profile of clothes**


	4. Plans

**This Can't be Real**

* * *

After I cried my eyes out I went and turned my computer on. Our house was cool. 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom and 2 level. My sisters and My rooms are upstairs. My room was red,turquoise and black. Hers was green,pink and white. It was a nice house. Well I have a laptop so I went ahead and turned that on. While I waited I dried my eyes and put some cover-up on. I pulled up a couple fanfics but got bored a little while later. I put on some music and sat on my bed, drawing Seth, _trying _to not sulk.

"Hey. You ok?" My sister came in and asked seeing as I've been gone since the party ended....6 hours ago. Wow! Time flies when your sad. So it is officially 6 o'clock.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" I asked pleading with my eyes that she would say yes.

"Ok. But you know that you can talk to me. We have been talking to each other about everything since we were kids." She's being motherly. _Great_.

"I know. So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. I hate when she goes all mother hen.

"I was wondering do you want to go to a party with me. I thought it might let you let lose. Getting drunk, having fun and dancing. I'll even be your safeguard. I swear I won't drink." She said this while putting up three fingers, like girl scouts honor or something. _Dork._

"OK! If you think it will help, why not? Who's going to be there?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask specifics other than place and time."

"Ok..." I said kinda reluctantly. "What place and time?"

"First Beach. 9 o'clock. I'm guessing the whole group will be there. Maybe we can meet the imprints." Her voice went into squeak mode on the last word. Now, I might be sad but _imprints_. I had to squeal and I did. We looked like obsessed dorks. I mean were 16 years old.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." She said once we were done being obsessed fans.

"Bye." I said as she walked out my door. I got up and sang the first song that came to mind.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_'cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_Chorus_

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim _

_And it cut me like a knife when you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_

_'cause it's hurting me to let it go _

_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

_I should've never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

_Chorus_

_How did I get here you, I'll never know?_

_I never meant to let it get so, personal_

_After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you_

_I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

_2x_

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim _

_And it cut me like a knife when you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._

After I sang, I laughed a bitter laugh at the way it related with my situation. He probably didn't imprint on me. Just Leah and her crazy thinking. I'm not pretty enough to me an imprint I have brown eyes, brown hair and have this "emo" thing going on. I fell asleep thinking this over and over again.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N Song on profile on fav songs part**

**Please even if there all flames. **


	5. Getting Ready

* * *

**This Can't be Real**

* * *

When I got up I realized I slept through most of the day. It was 2 o'clock. I ran downstairs to eat, when I got down I was _utterly embarrassed._ The whole La Push gang was in our huge living room watching some action movie. I was wearing a tank top that came mid-stomach that said 'Forget Jacob I want Seth to be my puppy.' Yeah...EMBARRASSING! I had on telie tubie boxers. I didn't even notice them until I was dancing around in the kitchen pouring cereal and I heard a giggle. I turned around and it seems they just now saw my shirt. Everyone bust out laughing. Seth blushed and looked any where but me. All the guys were either crying,grabbing there sides or on the floor. Leah looked at me pityingly then burst into a fit of giggles. I turned to my sister for help but she was laughing curled into Embry's side while he held her laughing.

"SHUT IT!" I screamed hoping to get them to stop but when they looked up saw my tomato red face and outfit they burst again to a laughing fit. I 'humphed' and sat down in the only seat left on the couch next to Sarah and Jacob with Seth by feet.

"You must have loved Seth in the books, huh?" Jake asked I immediately turned beat red and hid my face behind my hair while I ate. This caused Leah to giggle like a maniac, who I just now noticed was sitting next to Jake leaning on his side. _Interresiting. _

"Can we just finish the movie? Come on guys?" I begged so they would stop laughing at my expense. Jackasses.

"Sure, sure" Jake said the signature line. I was so happy he said that I mean it was in Twilight. I hugged him. He freaked. I immediately realized I just made a fool of my self _again._ I let go and watched the movie.

* * *

After the movie was done it was around 5 so I started to clean up after everyone left and Sarah was just left there. I was cleaning the kitchen, when Sarah came in looking serious.

"Come on I'll help you clean?" Wait...Sarah...Clean. Haha funny.

"OK" I said reluctantly and gave her some cleaning supplies.

"So what happened last night when you went zombie then disappeared after the party?" Ah...So this is what she really came for.

"I'll tell but you can't say anything. Promise?" I made her promise and continued with my story. "I was talking to Leah, you know she is a lot nicer than what they make her seem like in the books, she said Seth imprinted on me." Her face lit up but I wasn't done. "I made a sarcastic remark and said something like 'yeah right he probably already has a girlfriend.' turns out he did." She gasped and looked so sorry for me. "He has been avoiding me too. I think he doesn't want to hurt her,his girlfriend, like Sam hurt Leah. I don't know though. All I know is that it felt like my heart was ripped out and that's why I disappeared. I had to get away." Wow! I sound pathetic. "I just am trying to get over it now." I said with a shrug.

"I'm going to go get ready for the party." I told her.

"Yeah. Ok. Me too." She said in sort of a daze. Huh? God, I felt weird like something is inside me. Weird.

I walked to my closet and picked out a cute Black Tripp and White Gingham and Lace corset with some dark wash skinny jeans and flats...oh, yeah and signature twilight jacket. I picked out my makeup and decided to go with a smoky eye and clear lipgloss. After I was done picking everything out I grabbed my shower supplies and headed to the bathroom. I walked in a put steaming hot water on and jumped in. I hoped the water would wash the pain away but I doubt that would happen. Why was this taking such a tole on me? I've had boyfriends before. Even ones that cheated on me and it hurt, but nothing like this. God, I feel so weak. I hate it! After I got out of the shower I went to my room and got ready then waited for my sister to be ready to go.

* * *

2 hours later Sarah come in and said she was ready. I looked her over and she looked good. She had on a jean mini skirt with a Jacob twilight shirt and some flip flops. _Then again, doesn't she always look good. She is the perfect pretty one after all. _

"Well I guess it's time to go." I said kinda glumly. She frowned and said "Don't be like that just don't think to much about it." _She thinks._

* * *

**A/N Please review they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! **

**Yes! I updated!**

**I know your all probably 'why should i reveiw your the whore who didn't update like she said she would' Believe me i know**

**I would really like reveiws even if you do cuss me out in it. so...yeah stupid rant over**

**Pics on Profile**

**Please look at these they show a visual and i spend valuable time looking around.**

**Who ever IknowhowOedipusfeels is to bad you don't like this. I'm not going to say this didn't get to me cuz it did but I write for fun and to get away from my life so deal with it! I will not stop writing! I like to write I'm not stoping any time soon!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T READ!**


	6. Party and Pain

**This Can't be Real**

* * *

We drove like 2 minutes when we got to the beach. I got out and waited for my sister to get out. God! Could she be any slower. I was starting to get antsy to see who all was coming. I was hoping with all hope that Seth wouldn't be there. I didn't need to see him after my breakdown.

"You ready? You've been staring out into space for like 3 minutes." I forgot...I space. _Dammit. _I hope she doesn't bug me about it.

"Sure,sure." I answered. Wait, did I just say that. Damn, reading each Twilight book 15 times starts to take a tole on you.

"Ok..." She said drawing out the word and giving me this weird look. I rolled my eyes and started to walk down to the beach. She soon followed, realizing I wasn't going to wait. When we got down there was Sam,Emily,Jared,Kim,Paul,Rachel,Jacob,Leah and Emily's sister and daughters. Wonder were everyone else is.

"Hi" Pretty much everyone said in unison. My sister and I looked at each other then at them this happened 5 times until we started giggling and jumping up and down like we were high.

"Are you Ok?" Jacob asked clearly amused. Hell Yeah! Were better than ok we just met the imprints and it looks like Leah and Jake are going out which me and my sister wanted to happed since Eclipse.

"Hell Yeah!" We both said at the same time and giggled like fools. The gave us this look and started laughing.

"OK! Sorry can we hug you guys again?" Sarah asked I mean we were both itching to hug the imprints.

"Um...." Awkward silence. We took this as a 'go ahead' and started to hug everyone there. Everyone was still in shock so they didn't really hug back. After that there was another awkward silence and we stared at each other, meaning they stared at us and we stared back with big goofy grins.

"Are we going to stare at each other or dance?!" Sarah yelled obviously bored. The turned the radio up and everyone started to dance a mixture of dances.

A little while later, Leah pulled me off to the side.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the Seth thing." Don't cry...don't cry...

"Hey! No prob bob! It does look like you and Jake are pretty cozy though....hint hint wink wink." She blushed. Hold on a minute are pigs flying. Leah Clearwater just blushed! I think I'm wasted.

"Oh...Shutup! I like him ok." She admitted it like it was bad. I started giggling and bouncing. This of course attracted attention. I went and started dancing and singing when my favorite song came on. Fully Alive by Flyleaf.

_Telling Layla's story spoken_

_'Bout how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive _

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life _

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

I was dancing not even noticing people watching. Yep, definitely wasted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone staring at me. _Everyone. _Seth had showed up, with his _girlfriend. _Damn, she was _pretty _I could never compete with that. Embry and Quil were staring too. When the hell did they show up. Peoples mouths were hanging open, except for Sarah who was smiling like the cheshire cat. _I hate you. _I thought mentally to her. She had no idea but saw my face and started to laugh. I blushed a new shade of red and ran to the side until another song came on. A slow song came on and all the werewolves with imprints or girlfriends went to dance. I watched as everyone danced and I sat sulking in the corner. Emily's sister came over and sat next to me.

"I may not know much...or even know you, but I can tell you love him." I smiled at what she said.

"Doesn't matter." I replied.

" I think it does. You have a very pretty voice also." I blushed and looked back at what everyone was doing. I wish I hadn't. There was Seth, making out with his girlfriend. I couldn't take it, I snapped. I stifled a gasp and ran. Leah and Sarah saw me go. No one else payed much attention. As I ran I thought. He was her boyfriend that's what they were supposed to do. I did with mine. Were not together though. Still I'm his imprint. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I ran and ran until I realized I was in the woods. I was so sad there were no other words to describe the sadness and pain I felt. I stopped to sit at a tree and think and sob and to be alone. Suddenly I got this weird pain all through my body.

* * *

**A/N Cliffy!**

**review if you want another chapter!**

**Song on profile**

**Check out videos on my profile **

**review and tell me what you think of Twilight the movie**

**OH! WHO ELSE THINKS KELLAN LUTZ(EMMETT CULLEN) AND CHRIS(EMBRY OR JACOBS FREIND) ARE SMEXY?!?!?!?!?**


	7. The Kiss

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N don't own nothin except the im drinkin.**

* * *

**Seth Pov**

It was the day of the party and things were going well. I was getting ready to go get Kiley. We have been going out for 1 month. It isn't really serious, at least not for me. I can tell she really likes me though. It sucks! I've imprinted but I don't want to hurt Kiley like Sam hurt Leah. I don't want to be that guy. I think I've been doing well avoiding and resisting my imprint. I hopped in my car still thinking this over while speeding over to Kiley's. When I got there I ran to her door to get her. Before I got there she answered.

"Hey!" She sounded so cheery I couldn't hurt her.

"Let's go." I said half heartedly.

"Ok!" She hopped into my car and we drove off. I got there and my extra senses picked up the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. As soon as I heard that voice I picked up my pace. I had to see who this beautiful voice belonged to. I got to the bonfire and saw Mya in the middle of the crowd singing and dancing to Fully Alive by Flyleaf. I watched and listened in amazement. I now knew I loved her completely and fully. I couldn't hurt Kiley though I would try at least to resist. The song stopped and she opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, she freaked and blushed. A slow song came on and Kiley came up to me.

"Want to dance?" She asked obviously noticed me staring at Mya. I felt guilty.

"Sure." I pulled her out while Mya talked to Emily's sister. She and her sister had only been here for like 2 days and everyone considered her family. I loved that about her. She fit in so well and was so caring,happy and kind everyone loved her.

"Hey, how come we never talk, hug or even kiss anymore?" Kiley asked getting my attention.

"I don't know." I replied. When I said this she brought my mouth to hers and placed a gentle kiss and pulled back and looked at me. She brought me down again and kissed me with more passion and desire. It was like she was trying to make me remember how I once felt for her. I didn't love her then but I was smitten. She traced my lips with her tounge begging for entrance. I granted,trying to forget the feelings I had for Mya, and we deepened the kiss. I pulled back to breath and looked up. That's when I noticed that Mya wasn't there. I started to panic and asked Sarah if she knew where she was.

"Why would you care?!" She spat. I was astonished. What had I done?

"I do." I replied hoping I wouldn't get to mad.

"Whatever! Just leave her alone! If you have no intention of being with her stop worrying about her!" She yelled this got the attention of some guys by. Embry wasn't there at the time,good. He would probably beat me up for even thinking about yelling at his imprint.

"You don't know shit. So just tell me were she is." I said through my teeth. I was right next to her...no, towering over her.

"Hell...NO!" She yelled in face. That set me off, I started to shake. Jake realized and pulled me towards the forest. I phased ripping my clothes. Jake said he would get me pants and left. I paced back and forth, when Jake got back I phased and put the clothes on.I walked out thinking about Mya and walked to Kiley

"Lets go."I said and she nodded, dazed by my lack of clothes. We said goodbye and I drove her home. When I got home I saw Leah waiting for me.

"You know, I think this is the first time you lost it enough to phase." She said chuckling to herself.

"Ya, I know. I feel guilty." I said back. Confirming what she already knew.

"Don't. She was trying to get you to phase and forget about Mya. We both saw her leave. She needed time! She was heart-broken!" Leah started and her voice kept growing till she was yelling. Her mood swings scare me. Shit, she was shaking like crazy!

"I may not know why your resisting you imprint, but I sure as hell won't let you hurt her in the process!" She ran out of the house and phased. What do I do now?

* * *

**A/N tell me if you like Seth's POV.**

**I might add some more it just shows more on what he does and whats runnin threw his head.**

**I like flames NOT RUDE ONES THOUGH! So please tell me if you have suggestions just in a nice way PLEASE!**


	8. Meeting the Cullens

**This Can't be Real**

**

* * *

**

**Mya Pov**

Their was this indescribable pain going threw my body. It felt like all my bones were breaking growing and reconnecting in odd ways.I felt a prickling sensation all over like having your foot fall asleep and slowly 'waking up'._ I wonder if this is what the pack had to go threw. _Wait! I'm a...a...a werewolf? I looked down expecting to so see my human body or a wolfs paws but...nope. I saw a overly large tigers paws. Shweet! I wonder if it's the same rules like from the Twilight Saga for me._ I'm pretty,even if all I see is my paws. _Wait! How did I become this? Do my parents know? Is my sister one? What the?!

That's when I smelled it. It was so sweet it felt like it was burning my nose. Vampires! I remember cause in Twilight they use that description. Check it out? Yeah! I walked to the middle of a bunch of trees when something ran into me me knocking me down! It tried biting me, but of course I was bigger and stronger than you normal tiger. I bit their arm and kicked them off. They flew into a tree and looked at me like I had three heads. They had curly brown hair, huge muscles and weird expression. I think its...it's...it's Emmett. YES! Totally awesome! I went up and tried to hug him,but soon realized,I'm a tiger and I probably look like a purring kitten. He started to pet my head when the rest of the cullens came through the trees.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said looking at all of them.

_I wonder if Eddiekinns can hear me?_ I wondered in my head.

"Yes,and what are you?" Edward replied.

_None of your god damn business! _I snapped hoping he would realize he's not my favorite.

"Ok. I'm not you favorite? What? How did you know my name?" Edward asked.

_I won't tell you why your not my favorite. I don know about all of you though. You all aren't exactly my favorite characters though,well besides Alice and Emmett, and Jasper. _I said.

"Why do you hold so much hostility and anger towards us?" Jasper asked.

_You ruined his life! Seth my be all buddy-buddy with you, but I sure as hell won't be! Selfish Bastards! _I yelled in my head.

"She really hates us." Edward and Jasper said calmly.

"How do you know about us?" Esme asked. She's sweet so I replied sweetly and truth fully.

_The books Bella wrote. Jacob already said they were true except for Breaking Dawn. Oh, and Bella writing that trying to give Jake a happy ending hurt him more. He is filled with so much pain because of that. When someone brings it up you can see in his eyes the pain. _I said in my mind.

"Oh! Um...Why don't you like us cause everyone else does after the read the books?" Edward asked. Man! When Stephenie said he was smart she was defiantly was over exaggerating.

_Because, STUPID! Bella and you didn't give a shit how much you hurt people around you! Bella is a bitch! _At this Edward lunged at me. My reflexes were faster, amazingly and I side-stepped him. He got in a fighting stance and started to talk.

"What are you? Your not a werewolf, you are to fast and you look like a tiger. So...I repeat the question, what aRe you?!" Eddikinns was a little mad. A deep growl emitted from his chest.

_I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't want to make enemies. I don't agree with her decisions though. Hopefully you are not still mad at me, but I will understand if you are. _I said knowing that I had crossed a line, sometimes my temper gets the better of me though.

"I'm sorry I over reacted too." Edward said looking sincere.

_It's OK. I understand, but don't expect me to be nice or even talk to you after this. I don't like to talk, smell or think about what you guys did to my _friends_. I'm sorry. Oh, Yeah! I don't know what I am. I hope this is last time we talk. _I said all of this sincerely. I hoped I didn't make the pack have the Cullens mad which is why I really tried to clean up the mess I made.

I ran home at top speed, loving the wind in my hair...or fur? I got home and emerged from the forest that led to my backyard. I didn't know how to phase yet, so I lied down hoping to god my parents would have some inkling on what to do when I woke up.

* * *

**A/N I would appreciate reviews**

**Any reviews**

**Any.....!?**

**I kinda thought she would not like the Cullens seeing as how they hurt Jake. She is also a die hard Team Jacob...doesn't like him just thought he was the better guy.**


	9. Getting the Low Down

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N I don't own any of stephenie meyer's awesometastic characters.*sniff sniff* **

**I updated my profile added and deleted some stuff. Check it out!**

* * *

When I woke up I was staring at my parents who were,of course, staring back. I tried to ask them what was wrong when I heard a low rumble or growl from deep in my throat. That's weird...but then it came rushing back...everything the sadness,pain and anger. I looked down and saw a pair of black paws. So it looks like what I thought I dreamed wasn't a dream after all. I looked up at my parents with a look of confusion and sadness. My mom looked at me and spoke.

"We came hear so this didn't happen damn it! It's going to be okay, honey." The first part my mom said in a voice so full of anger and desperation I didn't think it was hers. The second part she said in that sweet motherly tone like when you scrap your knee on the gravel, this was anything but.

I looked at my dad to see if he could give me an explanation. He looked at me with this look of understanding.

"If I explain you can not interrupt or growl or anything, got it?" I nodded my large head the best way that I could.

"Ok, since we agree, I'll continue. Your mother and I lived on a small Indian reservation. We heard the legends and knew we would change,not your mother but me. I didn't want to imprint and leave your mother as we had been going out since we were 14 and we decided to leave the rez. We moved to sunny Florida knowing there would be no vampires but then we I got a job here I couldn't resist we knew that we had to come even if it was prime vampire territory. We needed the money though. When we came we thought it very rare you or your sister would phase since you are girls. I guess we were wrong." He finished with a sigh. I wanted to know the details though so I kept staring at him till he said something.

"You want details don't you?" I nodded my overly large head.

"I knew this was going to happen. Your a Shape-shifter. You only change when one of your emotions goes overboard. I don't know what emotion set you off but it had to be pretty bad. You imprint like in those silly books you read. To phase back you center yourself and think about wanting to be human again. You have great reflexes,strength and speed. Unlike the werewolves or wolf shape shifters you don't grow to be abnormally large."_DANG! One thing that I would like and, guess what...ain't happenin._ I nodded and looked down showing him that I got it.

"Honey, I'll get your clothes, seeing as you..." My mom said. I nodded signaling that I got it. She came later with a black tank top with a skull on it and black booty shorts. My mom has awesome taste in clothes, this is very rare.

I focused on being human and numb and I slowly felt that recognizable pain. I felt a shiver go down my spine and slowly bones break and realign. This was hell! I got dressed and told my parents I was going to bed since it was 6 in the morning.

I woke up 5 hours later to my phone going off. What the- oh wait it's 11 O'CLOCK! Wait the hell?! Why didn't someone wake me?!

_Well she never was the best at following the trends, stayed one step above the rest. And even though it seems like the world was crashin on her. Didn't let it hold her down, didn't hold her back-_**(A/N Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I like the song you should check it out. On with the story)**

Once I got the phone, after digging around threw my bed ,I flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, pizza hut how may I help you?" I asked thinking it was one of friends from back home. Wrong!

"Umm...is Mya there." This unfamiliar voice was deep and husky and soothing.

"Yes, here." I answered feeling uneasy not knowing who this was.

"Oh...hey...this is um...Seth." I stared at my phone for what seemed like forever,till I had enough sense to answer or say something.

"Hey...not to sound rude but why are you calling?" I said in what I hoped was a nice voice.

"Please come outside I want to talk to you in person." I agreed and ran to the door, forgetting I was wearing booty shorts and a tank top.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N If you reveiw I update faster!!!!!**

**I just read the Outsiders and I LOVE IT!!!!**

**If you have read it, Do you like it? Who's your favorite characters?**

**Now I have given you many things to write me about...SO DO! I always reply to reveiws too.**

**review me and tell me what you think is going to happen.****Give me some theory's on where you think this story is going.****I have it planned out but I wouldn't mind some inspiration.**


	10. Explaining

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N I don't own sadly. Who wouldn't want to own hot indian guys.**

* * *

When I got to the door I opened it. I was so excited I'm surprised I didn't turn into a giant tiger. I heard another knock half way there and sped up to my inhumanly fast speed. My mom stared at me in amazement while dusting the entertainment center in the living room. I finally got to the door and gripped the doorknob, I didn't know why but I couldn't open the door yet. So I gave myself a pep talk.

_You can do this. Nothing can stop you. Talk to him. Tell him why you left the party. YOU CAN DO THIS. _I thought encouragingly to myself. During this conversation with myself I didn't notice my grip on the doorknob was tightening. I took my hand off the doorknob to rub my sweaty palm on my shirt and noticed the hand dent in the doorknob. _Crap,Crap,Crap. Mom is not going to be pleased. _Finally I answered the door to come face to face with a nervous looking Seth.

"Hey-a-" I started. Then I stopped when I looked in his eyes. WOW. It felt like gravity was pulling me towards him. All I could see was him. I almost ran up to him and hugged just to get closer. Then he started to shuffle from foot to foot and this is what my demented brain brought me too. _WTF?! What was that Mya Hey-a. Really?!_

"Um...Hey do you think we could talk?" I nodded and followed him to our covered patio. It wasn't much but it was long horizontally. Stairs in the middle and a bench to left. We sat on the steps staring at the rain coming down. Until he started.

"I imprinted on you." He rushed out in a breath. _Pretty damn blunt aren't we._

"Wow. So..Um...so how's the girlfriend?" I said awkwardly. I flushed slightly at my irrational behavior.

"Uh...we...um...we're not really together anymore." He said looking down at his shoes. _Crap. Did I cause that?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was me wasn't it? Of course it was me. Dur da dur." I said in a rush barely giving him any time to get his two-bit in. (Get it?haha yeah I really like the Outsiders)

"Stop!" I jumped a little startled by his sudden reaction. "It is _not _your fault at all." He said feircly looking me in the eye. I gulped and looked away feeling foolish.

"Oh" Was all I managed to squeak out.

"Since we are supposedly 'soul mates' lets go out?" I chuckled a little when he made air quotations. The fact that I was guessing that this was supposed to be a order or something to laugh about later but he lost his nerve and it came out as a question.

"Ok. How about tomorrow around 8. Now when school starts we can't have these random visits anymore." He smiled that gorgeous Seth smile and stood up. I looked up at him and smirked. I slowly stood up and looked down to straighten my clothes out when I noticed what I was wearing. He seemed to notice at the same time. He looked away and blushed, which was amusing seeing as he had to blush quite badly to show from under his dark russet skin. I opened the door and mumbled a bye, still avoiding his gaze. I walked straight to my room and stared at the ceiling smiling for I don't know how long.

* * *

"MYA!" Someone yelled loudly right next to my ear. I sat up straight immediately and screeched like a howler monkey.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Wow, that was rich I should have got it on camera." Sarah said almost laughing herself off my bed. _Bitch!_ I was sound asleep too. I didn't sleep to well last night sleeping on that damn ground and this shape shifting thing makes people tired.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked between my teeth.

"I talked to mom and...SHE TOLD ME YOU TALKED TO SETH! She also said you had a goofy grin coming in soo...what happened?!" She practically bounced of my bed from her excitement overload.

"Um...Well.."

"Spit it out already?!" She yelled. Sarah has never been the best with patience.

"WellSethaskedmeout.(Well Seth asked me out.) We'regoingouttomorrow.(We're going out tomorrow.)" I rushed out hoping she wouldn't go crazy with the overload.

"WHAT?!" She yelled succeeding in eventually falling of my bed completely. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" She asked shyly afraid I guessing that I would flip out.

"No, he broke up with her." Wow. That sounds worse out loud.

"Well then I'm happy for you!!" She said proceeding her bouncing. _Mood swings much?_

"I need to talk to you seriously for a second though." I asked suddenly remembering the whole tigers thing.

"Ok...Shoot." I looked at her face contemplating if she would take me seriously of not. From what I saw I continued.

"We're shape shifters. Not wolf shape shifters, tigers. I have already phased as for you, dad said you should soon. He asked me to tell you. We don't grow. Our emotions control it." She almost had her jaw on the floor and was gaping at me like I just grew 4 extra arms and legs.

"Shweet!! Do you know how awesome that is?! We are actually mythical creatures!!!" She dragged me up from my cozy,comfy and warm bed so we could jump around. _Ugh! I'm tired, damn it. _

"Sis! Do I look like a morning person?" I asked looking straight into my sister's eyes so she could see how angry I was by being dragged out of my bed in the morning. She shook her head slowly not breaking eye contact. I shushed her out the door and lay in bed. I soon realized that would not help considering I can't get back to the peaceful slumber I was in before my sister came in. _Damn you Sarah...Damn you. _

I sat in my bed going over what was in my closet in my head, deciding what I should wear. That is until a thought struck me. _I need to call Leah. Make sure it's OK with her. I could never go out with Seth knowing that it made Leah miserable. _

I climbed out of bed to get my phone off the charger. When I was up on my feet I fell back on my bed. _Bad head rush. _I sat for a minute and tried the apparently dangerous deed of standing again._ Haha, Succeeded! _I got my phone and snuggled back in my bed while going threw my phone book and calling the number that I have for Leah, that I got when I was drunk at the bonfire. It rang a total of 4 times before someone picked up.

"Hello." It sounded like a older woman's voice.

"Hello is Leah available to talk." I asked politely as I could, hoping to make a good impression. I heard a muffled yell on the other end and suspected she had just yelled for Leah.

"Hello this is Leah." Leah voice came on the other end.

"Hey. It's me Mya. Um...I need to ask you something." I asked really afraid she would get mad. We got on surprisingly well and I didn't want to ruin that.

"Your makin' me nervous what's this about?" She asked, abruptly sounding timid and shy. I suppressed a chuckle rising in my throat thinking of a blushing,shy Leah.

"Ok...I...have a...date with your...brother." I said taking big breaths in between every couple words.

"Oh. Is that all?" She said so relieved like she just got something of the shelf or doesn't have to do chores.

"Yeah. I'm glad your taking it so after I almost had a heartache thinking about it." I said. Pretty damn annoyed she didn't freak out after I did.

"Ok...Sorry. I wanted you guys to go out though. It makes me mad another person imprinted but that's my own problem. Thanks for not expecting me to be a complete bitch a lot of people expect that from me and it's nice that all people don't feel that way." She said sounding sad. I felt really important for her to tell me this information.

"No problem. When I read Eclipse I always thought you were miss understood." I said hoping it would cheer her up so she wouldn't be so sad.

"Thanks. Do you think other people think that?" _What?! Is she serious?!_

"Hell yeah. All my friends down in Florida all thought that." I said a little to loudly and she kinda yelped on the other end. "Sorry. Not used to people having supernatural hearing abilities." I said sheepishly on the other end. _Huh? None of my friends have called. Well some friends they are. There loss I have new hotter and nicer friends._

Leah noticed me go silent and Humph so she of course she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just none of my friends from Florida have called or texted or anything."

"I'm sorry but they are all jackasses." I laughed at that.

"That's what I think too." She joined in on the laughing until she had to go. I hung up and guess what I did next? I went to sleep.

**A/N hoped you like!**

**I made it longer since the last one was on the short side and it took longer to update that one. I know I have a a lot of people add me to there alerts list and favorites list but COME ON REVEIW TOO!!!! PLEASE!!!! **

**Anything even something like 'you suck' or 'update please' or another short message anything.**

**PLEASE! Review!**


	11. The Breakup

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N don't own. Sorry if this is kinda depressing for Christmas but I'm going to New Mexico for 10 days (which may not seem like a lot but it is to me) and won't see my boyfriend or mom or grandma and I'm sad, although I'm happy I get to see my dad just not happy enough. **

* * *

**Seth POV(After the Party)**

On the drive home from the bonfire Kiley was extremely quiet, unusually quiet. Still driving I turned towards her.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes and smiling what people call my 'goofy Seth' smile. In her dark almost black eyes I found what looked like extreme sadness.

"Oh...nothing." She seemed startled like she was in deep thought and looked away. I shrugged it off and thought of ways I could possibly ignore Mya. _Kiley was beautiful and thoughtful so why could I only think of Mya. _As I was pulling into Kiley's house I noticed a few stray tears run down her cheeks and I gently wiped them away with my thumbs which only made her start to sob. I took off her seat belt and put her in my lap so that it was easier for me to hold her. She looked at me through tear filled eyes and started mumbling like a crazy person.

"Kiley. Kiley, baby, what's wrong?" I asked shaking her lightly, which took all my strength considering lightly for me is quite hard, and pulled her tightly to my chest.

"Do you like that new girl Mya?" She asked. She didn't say it with malice or venom, just pure curiosity. That's why I asked her out in the first place she was so sweet, a lot like Emily. I didn't want to lie so I told the truth.

"Yes." I stated looking straight in her eyes before she tore her gaze away and sobbed harder.

"I don't think we should keep going out." She whispered looking at her hands that were twisting and knotting in her jacket sleeves.

"What?" I asked bewildered. I didn't raise my voice scared I would scare her, even if I so desperately wanted too.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed in my shoulder. "I see the way you look at her and I know it hurts you to be away from her. I just don't know how you could love her so much in so little time. I love you and I will always love you. Don't ever forget that." She said as she looked in my eyes, her tears still pouring down her cheeks like rivers.

"I won't." I said looking back at her before cupping her face in my hands and bringing her face to mine. I gently pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away and she quickly unlocked her door and ran out. She ran up her driveway and opened her front door before slipping in and slamming it. I felt like a horrible person. I licked my lips and tasted the saltiness of her tears.

* * *

Later that night as I lay in bed I thought about what I would do tomorrow. I decided to take action. Tomorrow I would no longer cause pain. I would go to Mya's house and demand she go out with me. This replayed over and over in my head, all the while I was smiling like an idiot and that's how I fell asleep. Feeling guilty, sad, and most of all more energetic and happy then I have felt in my whole life. Which is saying _a lot._

* * *

**A/N THANK YOU FINGERCRACKER FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA! CHECK HER OUT! XD**

**Sorry if this was short or rushed. It didn't turn out quite how I wanted to but I posted it so you guys would have something to read in my absence. **

**Thank you hanaharoo, Darknangelsonic, shocker13 and fingercracker. You have reviewed like every chapter since you started reading and I really appreciate it. You have helped me keep on going...along with my mom yelling at me how I can't stop in the middle of a story...yet again. Thank You!!!:)**

**Also I forgot Thank You for if you did give constructive criticism, thank you for not making them ones that tell you to jump off a bridge! :D **

**Thank you La Tua Cantante101 I appreciate your reviews. :] Check out these authors there awesometastic! Sorry for the long authors note.**


	12. The Date

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N I do not own these characters except for Mya and Sarah and maybe a secret someone coming in later on. duh duh duh. I can update!!!! Let's all cheer for my awesometastic dad in New Mexico.**

* * *

**Mya POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Seth. _It was pretty unexpected of him to ask me out and all._ This is what has been replaying through my mind since I finally got my ass out of bed yesterday.

I was straightening my hair and put two white hair extensions in it. My clothes were rather simple. I had on a tight white tank top with a black half quarter sleeve jacket. _Hopefully I don't overheat. _I put on some lip gloss and _dark _eyeliner.

As soon as I got done I sat on my bed listening to the shuffle of feet downstairs. Soon enough I heard the doorbell ring. I ran, opened my bedroom door and almost fell down the stairs that were less than two steps away from my door. _That would have been hard to explain why I'm not hurt if that happened. _Seth was at the bottom of the stairs, he had the dopiest grin on his face. _He looks slaphappy. _I smiled back and looked to what he had on. He had on a plain black shirt that clung to his chiseled chest like another layer of skin, a loose pair of dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. _Wow! _I felt my mouth drop open and I'm sure I looked like a fish out of water. I ran down the stairs and smiled at Seth.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered. "You look good." I smiled bigger, if it were possible, and blushed. _He's simple. Good. I like simple and he doesn't use any of that cheesy shit. Even better. _

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I replied, a smirk plastered on my face. Even though on the inside I was hyperventilating. He flashed a brilliant white smile and took my hand.

"Well why don't we get a move on?" He said moving towards my front door.

"Absolutely." We walked out the front door as I yelled a good bye to my family. We headed to a beat up truck and he opened the door for me.

"Sorry it's so old and stuff. It n-" I cut him off by interrupting him.

"Hey! it's tuff. **(A/N another outsiders reference. It means cool.)** He gave me a questioning glance while he climbed into his truck, so I decided to explain my super awesome saying.

"Sorry. I'm extremely weird and quote books randomly. It's from the Outsiders, my third favorite book. New Moon and Eclipse are tied for first and second." _Wow, blab would ya?_

"Ohkay. I don't get a lot of time to read. What with patrol and stuff." He said looking away embarrassed.

"That sucks! I love to read! Escape reality and things like that." By the time I said this we had arrived at our destination. He hopped out of the truck and came to open my door, without my knowledge. I swung the door open and hit his shins on the bottom of the door. I said sorry repeatedly till we got inside and I saw where we were. Movies. _Nice choice, bub._ We ended up seeing The Spirit. It was kinda cheesy and fake but still Okay. Sin City was so much better. **(A/N Really saw both of them. This is true of what I thought of it.) **We held hands the whole time. _I made the first move, thank you very much. _By the end were both _starving. _Even though I just ate _and_ he knew I did, so...I couldn't let him into in supernatural interferences with me.

We agreed on Burger King. Once we got there I ordered two burgers and two fries, while he got three burgers and three fries. We sat at the booth and started talking.

"Do you like it here?" Seth asked, right after I took a ginormous bite out of my burger. I swallowed.

"Hell yeah! I love rain,so that's a plus. My favorite books being real thing, helps too." I said then shoveling fries in my mouth, while he already devoured his.

"What's your favorite color?" Seth asked.

"Um...red? Yeah, red." I answered. _Had to think about that for a minute._ "I bet I know yours. Green?" I asked hoping I got it right, I usually guess things right.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Lucky guess," I said suddenly feeling shy under his gaze. He looked down at my plate that I had long ago forgotten.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked, still staring down at my plate.

"Yes! Hands in lap! You get your own, Seth Clearwater!" I said. _WTF?! I'm fuckin hungry! Leave my plate alone! _

"Well hurry and eat. I want to take you somewhere." He said. Finally looking away from my half eaten burger and fries.

"Fine." I said feigning annoyance. I scarfed down the half burger and fries and asked if he was ready. He said yes and we headed to his truck. The whole way there he didn't talk much. He pulled over on the side of the road.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and he came around the truck to open my door. This time I didn't open the door and hit him in the shins. He lead us over to the side off the road, to a boulder. He sat down on the boulder so I sat down next to him. We stared up at the stars for the longest time. I leaned into him and he held me, I hope he didn't notice my tempature. Soon when I got to jumpy, I got up and turned on the radio. One of my favorites was on. So I pulled Seth up and made him dance with me.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me **(Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings)**

After the song finished and we stopped dancing I laid down on the ground. Seth plopped down beside me and we just sat their in comfortable silence. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek and ran and sat in his truck before he got out of his shock. I was to embarrassed to see his reaction. He ran after me and grabbed the door before I could shut it. _Super stupid wolfie powers!_ I forgot that I was strong too so I didn't react with super stupid tigie powers. He put his hand at the nape of my neck and brought his lips to mine. He was so gentle. It didn't last long since this _is _the first date. He smiled, then I smiled.

He shut my door and ran to his side and got in. He grabbed my hand and we held hands the whole way back. When we got home I opened his door for him before he could open mine, he laughed. _God! I love his laugh. I have a bad feeling about something though. _We were walking up the drive way, when I smelled a sickly sweet scent. I covered my nose acting like I had to sneeze. Seth was better at hiding his disgust. I could still see the grimace though. It got stronger as we got to the door. I quickly opened my door and saw something I never expected.

**A/N I hope the date lived up to your expectations. It was kinda rushed but I had to write it quick though. I hope you guys like it. I really like the song that was featured too. You guys should check it out.**


	13. Thinking

**This Can't be Real**

**A/N I am soooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting. I do not own firmiliar characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

I saw a horrifyingly disgusting scene in front of me. _NOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? _

My parents lay dead on the floor. I could tell the were killed by the damn parasites, from the smell and crescent shaped bites on them. The leaches must have bitten them quite a few times because blood smeared the floor and they had many bites on them.

I was in shock. I couldn't move, speak or breath. I remember dropping to the floor, but I just sat there. I didn't move just sat looking at my parents mangled, bloodied bodies. Minutes or for all I know hours later I actually looked at my surroundings.

My parents bodies limbs were in inhuman positions and I could tell they had been tortured. The bites and shape their bodies were in proved that. I lifted my head and soon realized I was covered in blood and venom. I ran to the kitchen and threw up everything I had ate. Seth tried to help, I made him stay away I didn't want to see me retching up my dinner.

I walked out of the kitchen and saw Seth pale as a ghost, trembling. He saw me and came over and held me. He backed up against a wall and slid down it , all the while still holding me. I didn't deserve someone so amazing. I buried my head in his chest and inhaled his scent, it immediately calmed me down. He smelled like pine trees, cologne and something I couldn't name, it reminded me slightly of cinnamon. I sobbed into his chest curled up into the feetle position. I think a few hours later once I had calmed down Seth said he was going to get Sarah. I managed a weak nod and he stood up, placing me on the clean couch. I soon as he left I felt lonely and empty. I curled into a tight ball and tried to hold my self together. It wasn't working to great.

I soon started to think of they why they were tortured and soon came to the conclusion it had to be me. The were normal without me. Someone must know, but who? This just got me worked up and I started pacing. My anger was slowly starting to over rule my extreme sadness. I saw the bloody mess when I looked down and couldn't be in my house any more because it was all to overwhelming.

I made my way slowly down the steps into my backyard. It was a big back yard with a privacy fence. At my old house I would go to the backyard and lay on the grass and watch the sun set and the stars appear when I was sad or angry. Stars were up so I looked up at them, hoping that I would calm down. This wasn't working because I was still trembling, although it had subsided to just my hands.

I looked down at the grass below and saw dried blood on my knees and hands. I silently cried thinking about what had just taken place in my house. I began to think of the many ways they could have suffered. Slowly the trembling came back full force. This time though, I couldn't stop it. I kept shaking and I didn't want to. I started crying hot angry tears at myself. If I wasn't a genetic freak, if I would have stayed home, _if I had some god damn control _this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have seen my parents bodies in their own living room.

I felt those all to familiar tremors. They came down my spine in violent shaking. I felt that familiar excruciating pain and saw ripped cloth float delicately to the ground. I sat on my hind legs and stared up at the sky. I felt calm again like a weight had been lifted because I gave in to the animal in me. It made me terribly mad that I would have to live to the will of the beast inside me for my life.

I started to pace and shake my big tiger head trying to rid me of my sickening thoughts. I was starting to think over everything in my life, every little minuscule thing that has happened to me. I never thought that I would end up here.

A couple hours past when I started pacing I heard something. It wasn't bad, but I heard footsteps. I try to change back, try to go undiscovered by whoever was coming. I heard several and turned my tiger head to look at who had walked in. I was hoping it was my sister, since she knew my secret. I didn't want to tell Seth or the pack yet because I wasn't comfortable telling them something I knew very little about. I turned my head and was extremely surprised to see who was there.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N I am soooooo sorry for it taking so long to update. School has been pretty hard lately. I am going to start writing my next chapter tomorrow. Which is my birthday! I am soooo happy! I will not release my age unless you ask. I do this because some of the writers on here seemed like they wrote down to me when we talked. I took my age off so people would not look down on my writing or expect little of it. **

**Please Review! I will give you a cupcake if you do. You know you want a cupcake too.**


	14. Surprise

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

This Can't Be Real

**A/N I own nothing except for my family guy boxers and vault. I updated it's a miracle.**

**

* * *

**

_Shit...no..no, no, no...SHIT!_

There standing in front of me was none other then...my sister...and the pack. I was shocked and felt my mouth snap open and my legs give out. I fell on my big belly and whimpered at this whole situation. The pack was a picture of pure shock. It was kinda funny and I started to laugh, this came out as a weird breathing sound which seemed to awaken some out of the shock. _Crap, not good._

I think they thought I was a random, big, weird colored tiger until _Sarah _said something.

"Mya?" Sarah breathed, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I tore my eyes away from the massive guys in front of me, now in shock..._again. _I looked up to her and she gasped. In her eyes were emotions I didn't know someone could have while looking at me, amazement, happiness, love and sadness. I felt like a celebrity, in both a good and bad way.

"Wh-" Before she could get out what she was going to say, Jacob interrupted.

"Mya?" Jacob asked. I didn't want to lie to them, so I nodded my overly large head. He looked kinda mad. Seth was mad for sure. His hands were trembling and I felt more guilty than anything when I looked at him. Unfortunately the pack took all their questions and hurled them on Sarah. Poor Sarah finding about our parents, sad about that, happy from seeing me in wolf form, mad at the pack and confused over all.

She started trembling and believe me _not _from the cold. I walked to the side of the house, out of anyone's prying gazes. I changed back and called to someone to get me a T-shirt or something. A few minutes later a large, tanned hand came into my view holding a black T-shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered to whoever had handed me the T-shirt. They didn't say anything just let me grab it and then their hand disappeared from my view. The shirt was _big_. It came down to my knees, which I was very grateful for. I slowly walked out from the side of the house to inspect the damage. There was Sarah...in tiger form. She didn't look like she did any damage to anyone and even if she had they would have healed fast enough. In looking I noticed I had taken Seth's shirt and I felt overwhelming happiness at the fact that he couldn't have been to terribly mad at me.

I looked at her and saw she had most of her white with small black stripes. _Beautiful. _Her eyes were wide and she looked frightened at what she just did. I walked over in front of her ,because she was staring at Embry, and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to what I say to the pack. You will learn how to change back I will show you." I told her, then I turned my attention back to the pack. "We are shape shifters. Our rules and stuff are a lot like yours. We stay the same size though. Our reflexes are better and more cat like." I said all this to the pack, they took this well. It seemed they didn't have any questions. I wasn't expecting that so we all sat in a awkward silence till I remembered Sarah and how I need to help her change back.

I slowly turned to her and told her I would be right back. I walked out of everyone's view and took off Seth's shirt and folded it. I fell on all fours and thought of how the vampires had tortured my parents, it didn't take long for me to feel the pain that came with shape shifting. It didn't take long and I had gotten to use to the pain that it didn't hurt nearly as much as the other times. I walked out and a lot of the pack gasped I didn't get why the did until I heard Sarah's thoughts.

'Wow. I don't think I can get used to that' I chuckled and looked to see what I looked like, I was to curious. I was the exact opposite of Sarah. It was amazing I loved it.

'Wow. I don't know how to describe how cool that is.' I thought.

'Can you help with my hairy situation here?' She thought then mentally laughed at her own pun.

'Yes. Come on.' I said and walked out of view with her following. 'Concentrate on being peaceful and numb.' This was easy for Sarah to do she has always been the happy go lucky type of person and she changed back in record time. I changed about five minutes after.

"I will be back I'm going to Embry's shirt for you." I told her and walked out form our hiding place. I approached Embry who looked to still be in shock.

"I need your shirt." I told him he slid it off. I took it from him and smiled my thanks. He kinda nodded back. I smiled at Seth and went over to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore. If it helps I might have you know...imprinted on you." I told him. He blushed and glared at the pack who at this point most of were chuckling quietly. He looked back at me and gently pressed his lips to mine. I pushed back and put my hands around his neck. We stayed like this till we heard Embry fake gagging. We pulled apart and I started laughing while Seth glared at him.

"I'll be right back." He smiled only his smile and nodded. I walked back over to Sarah and handed her the shirt. She leaned toward me and whispered in my ear.

"I imprinted on Embry." I smiled and leaned towards her ear.

"Tell him." She looked at me and smiled. I knew she would when she could. We walked into the house together with the pack following.

"Um...Seth and I will let you stay with us, until this gets cleaned up." Leah said. Sarah and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you sure we won't intrude?" I asked Leah was really nice and she promised us it wouldn't be a problem. Sarah and I went to collect our things, we got everything we needed and walked to the hall. We walked out of the house together, with the pack following except for the ones who offered to clean our house.

The whole time in there though the pack made special attention to not let us see the whole mess. They were the best friends anyone could have. I thought about my parents and walking out of my house I had one thing on my mind.

_I will get revenge, I swear I will._

* * *

**A/N If you have any requests on a one-shot send it to me. If you have read the Outsiders check out my new story! It's Johnny/OC. Please click that review button you know and tell me what you think. Flamers will get hurt...in my mind.**


	15. Looking

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

This Can't Be Real

**A/N I do not own. -pouts- Flashback things in italic.**

**

* * *

**

I wanted revenge and I was determined to get it no matter what. I did everything I could. Questioned each one of the pack wondering if any of them had smelled trails or anything of the sort. We had one. It was futile attempt though.

_We all just changed. I immediately started to sniff about for any sign of recent activity. It was just Sarah and me. We didn't want the pack to waste there time looking for a, most likely, dead trail. We split to cover more ground._

_'Sarah you smell anything?' I did this every minute or so, so that we wouldn't miss anything._

_'No...this sucks!' She suddenly exclaimed. I started at her outburst and I could feel her pure rage ._

_'Channel that to looking.' I responded. I was a couple trees farther when I heard her._

_'WAIT! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!' She yelled in our heads, successfully giving me a migraine. I raced to where she was and immediately smelled the scent of vampire also. It was old so it was hard to follow and we did for as long as we could. We soon lost the scent and I let out a guttural growl from deep inside, this frightened Sarah and she jumped. _

_'It's OK. We will find the murderous sons a bitches sooner or later.' Sarah said trying to sooth me? I just whimpered slightly. 'Come on, Mya. Let's go home.' I sulked but followed her none the less._

That's what I'm doing now trying to find any leads. I even went to the Cullen's.

_I drove to the huge, white house I had only heard of in books. The house was even more magnificent then I had ever imagined. I didn't spend much dwelling on the fact because I had more important things to do. I turned off the car and slowly opened the door. _I'm not looking forward to this. _I slowly made my way to the huge door breathing in as much of the clean air, that I could, before I emerged myself in the worst smell _ever_. _

_As soon as I stepped onto the porch I knew they could hear me. I took two steps until I saw the door open and Esme emerged._

"_Hello." I stated simply hoping I wouldn't change on accident, because of the smell, or get so angry because of the stupid books that Bella wrote, and that destroyed the packs lives. _

"_Hello, do you want to come in?" Came Esme's always polite reply. I smiled despite myself and nodded. I walked in cautiously and looked around as I did. They had a beautiful foyer, and I stared in amazement as the foyer led to the biggest living room I had ever seen. She chuckled slightly at my face and I turned to her._

"_I was wondering if I could speak to your whole family?" I was planning on making this fast, I just couldn't stand the vamp smell._

"_Of course. Everybody please come down." She spoke in a level voice all the way threw her sentence._

"_Thank you." I said politely and smiled what I hoped was a smile and not a grimace. She smiled back and we waited in silence. I saw many blurs then they were all in the living room. I became overwhelmed and had to think over what I was going to say again. Edward was giving me a quizzical look and so I decided to start with the simplest thing._

"_I'm sorry." I stated looking each one of them in the eye. Edward nodded. _He must have recognized my 'voice'.

"_For what?" All of them asked._

"_In the woods a while back, the tiger, that was me. I'm a shape-shifter." I said finding the wood floors very interesting. "I'm guessing Edward told you a lot of what I said. I just wanted to say sorry, to all of you, for that. I was heartbroken and in pain at the time and I wasn't exactly thinking straight. Also please don't tell the pack or take it out on them." I pleaded with them._

"_That is a lot to take in." Alice suddenly said. I was glad they believed me but it was kinda obvious they would...I mean they are vampires. Another type of shape shifter can't be that big of a surprise._

"_So your the tiger I petted in the woods?" Emmett asked. I chuckled lightly and nodded. Emmett smiled a huge smile, not quite as good as Seth's though._

"_I have a request though." I stated. Edward already knew what I was going to say so I looked at everyone else, except Bella I just couldn't look or understand what she did and personally I didn't want to try. "My parents were killed and tortured four days ago." I stated bluntly, analyzing there expressions. Many of the girls gasped and the men looked horrified.  
_

"_Why exactly are you telling us this?" Carlisle asked. He and also everyone else looked sad and I knew that they were truly sorry for me. I smiled at him and continued._

"_I recently have started looking for the murderers and have found no lead. I was wondering if you knew of any." I said._

"_We have not come in contact, seen or smelled any vampires in quite sometime." Jasper said. I guessed he could feel the pure desperation and extreme sadness coming off me so he went on, "I will keep a look out though." I looked at everyone else, once again avoiding Bella and they all nodded there heads._

"_My family will keep an eye open and help or inform you if we find something." Carlisle said. I smiled gratefully._

"_I better be on my way." I said I walked out the door and to my car. Then, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I seriously thought they could help somehow and it had been a complete bust. Esme ran out either seeing or hearing me, I didn't know. She knocked on the window I climbed back out of my car and she gave me the warmest hug a vampire can give._

"_Don't give up. Don't harbor this emotion to a unhealthy level either. I may be a vampire but if you can't talk to anyone give me a call." She said, I nodded I have always liked Esme she reminds me of one of my old friends Katie. She helped comfort me when I needed it too. I drove home and immediately went to my room, not wanting to speak with anyone._

That's were I am now. It's been three days since the meeting with the Cullen's and I have found five other murders in towns nearby but then it's like they disappeared. The pack and my sister have tried to lure me out of my room but nothing has worked.

"MYA!" _Wait...I remember that voice. _I ran down the stairs and hugged my ex-boyfriend Andrew, he's also my best friend.

"What are you doing here? Oh my gosh it's so good to see you. I've missed you." I said in a rush but he somehow caught it all.

"I'm here to see if I can help. I heard about your parents death, I'm sorry." He said, that made me come crashing to reality. I suddenly felt extremely guilty and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. Come here." He said bringing me into his arms. He cradled me to his chest. He was also a good foot taller than me, with a muscular build and black emoish hair. Of course Seth came in at this moment and stared in shock.

"Wait Seth!" I yelled after him as he stormed out of my house. "I'm sorry. That was my boyfriend and I need to follow him." I told Andrew, he nodded we had both moved on from our break-up. I rushed after him and soon found him at the cliff overlooking the ocean next to first beach. _Here it goes, all or nothing. DAMN!_

_

* * *

_**A/N Please review! They make me write faster...:)**

**plus if you do i'll give you one of my famous awesome, addicting hugs!**

**Did you catch the little hint in there, my friend? (this is only to my friend not anyone else.)  
**


	16. Unexpected Visitor

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

This Can't Be Real

**A/N Do not own any characters that you recognize. You are may be mad that it took so long to update but I had tests and I went to a crazy birthday party so I didn't have a lot of time.**

* * *

I walked up the steep cliff hoping to god I wouldn't fall. Hopefully these awesome tiger powers can prevent such things. My steps were uneven from trying to step over rocks and dips in the cliff. Lets just say this wasn't my thing. I soon got to Seth and saw him staring out at the ocean...he seemed calm but I didn't want to take the chance of him bursting into a huge wolf so I stayed a little ways away.

"Seth." I spoke out timidly, I didn't want him to hate me. _I really wanted to just scream 'It's wasn't what it looked like!'_

He didn't turn around or change expression or anything. His hands started to tremble, he gave a slight nod telling me to keep going...I hope.

"It wasn't what it looked like. He is my ex-boyfriend." At this his trembling increased slightly. _Wow. He has damn good control. I'd be gone by now._ "We went out a long time ago, so don't worry. We both decided we were both better off as friends. He heard about my parents so he wanted to make sure I was OK. He is my best friend and the first person that has come to see or talk to me. I'm sorry...I would _never _intentionally hurt you."

He looked at me with a expression that was completely blank. All of a sudden his eyes lit up like christmas lights, I guess at seeing he saw I was being fully truthful.

"I'm so sorry. I just...I guess I jumped to conclusions. Why didn't you bring him up in the first place? You've never said really anything about your past...why is that?" Seth said in a giant breath. I smiled.

"You have nothing to say sorry for. I don't like to talk about my past..." I told Seth hoping he would drop it but that would then mean Seth isn't Seth.

"Please tell me. We need to completely open with each other." He said staring into my eyes.

"Ok." I said in a voice barely a whisper, he got it though because of his creepy skills...like me. It took me a while to talk, but when I did I spilled everything.

"My past isn't as horrible as it could be and for that I'm grateful, but it ain't rainbows and butterflies. If you don't know already...I didn't exactly grow up rich. This was my parents first real doctor jobs. They were not exactly high up on the list in Florida, so we didn't have a lot of money. We, my sister and I, grew up in a bad neighborhood. We never got involved in the gangs and drugs, but we were in the cross fire section." At this I looked up at him seeing if I should continue. He squeezed my hand comfortingly and smiled, I took this as a incentive to go on so I did.

"I saw people getting killed every day. Hell...my friends boyfriend got shot walking to school. He didn't die but was put into a temporary coma because of the blood loss. He's okay now." I had tears running down my cheeks and was cuddled into Seth. He held me while I cried thinking about the stupid war and friends I left behind.

* * *

Maybe 30 minutes later Seth and I started to walk home. I was going to take a much needed shower while Sarah supervised Seth and Andrew hopefully having a nice talk. I walked into the house first and yelled for my sister to come down.

"What do you need?" Sarah asked charging down the stairs like an elephant, as soon as she saw me though she stopped and stared.

"Hello...hello." I said in a sing song voice, she snapped out of it quickly.

"YOUR OUT! MY GOD...IT'S A MIRACLE!" She screamed..._in my ear, _jumping up and down like a rabbit.

"YES I'M OUT! NOW YOU NEED TO WATCH ANDREW AND SETH TALK SO PEOPLE DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!" I yelled with mock enthusiasm.

Her eyes soon grew wide and she started jumping again because she saw Andrew who went over and hugged her while she excitedly jumped. Embry came in, he saw the scene and jumped to the same conclusion Seth did. _What the hell is up with these La Push guys and cheating. _He got mad and pulled Andrew off. Sarah got in the middle of the soon to be a punch that could break many bones.

"No! Stop it! He is a friend from Florida and he has a girlfriend!" She yelled. She looked back at him for conformation, he nodded. Embry stopped and possessively grabbed Sarah around the waist. I chuckled and nodded apologetically to Andrew, he smiled and nodded towards upstairs...so I would get lost and shower.

"Okay...well I'm heading up to the shower. Don't worry Andrew, Sarah will make sure known of these punks hurt you." I said, winking and nudging Seth. He smiled and I headed upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

I came down after a long hot shower and was pleased to see everybody getting along. _Finally...something a little good happens._

I went down and sat on Seth's lap listening to there conversation on wrestling which I occasionally put my input in.

* * *

**A/N Sorry its taken so long. I have been uber busy all weekend. I got a BF he is totally sweet...please do a momentary happy dance for me. If you review I will send you a awesome reply review and check out your stories if you want. I'm a avid reviewer too. **


	17. Girl time

**This Can't Be Real**

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**A/N I'm so sorry!!! You can hate me as much as you want but I am really sorry because I have not been writing. Just a lot of bad stuff has recently happened and I was depressed for a while...so I have started to come out of it, so I decided to write. :)**

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Murders have picked up again. Not occasional ones either...there have been 4 murders in 4 days in one town. I am pretty sure it is the same vampires but...I just haven't mustered the courage to look. To face the fuckin' people who killed my parents.

"MYA!!!" Sarah screamed as she bounded up the stairs to my room, causing me to jump and crush my poor pencil in my hand.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!" I screamed back as she swung my door open with force that could break a humans arm with out trying. I sighed.

"We're getting you out. You need to get out. We aren't taken no for an answer...got that?" Sarah said as she started shuffling through my drawers for clothes, I expected to look great...if I showered.

"First off...we? Second, where? Third, to bad so sad...I'm saying no." I replied. I had no interest to do anything.

"Yes we." She said as Leah and Emily walked in smiling. "We are going to a bar and to bad so sad, we are making you go." She said as she stuck her tounge out at me.

"What the fuck? A bar?" I said my eyes big with excitement.

"A karoke bar...dumbo." She giggled and pushed me into my small restroom telling me to take a shower or she would hose me off. I flipped her off and started to strip as she shut the door.

* * *

I walked out of the restroom with a towel tightly secured around me and walked almost silently to my door. When I walked in I saw the perfect out fit. It was black trip skinnies, a tight black long sleeve that looked like paint was splattered on it and my favorite pair of converse. I smiled, my sister knows me to well. Sarah walked in covering her eyes and said to get dressed. I did as I was told.

"We are entering the domain." Leah said flinging the door open. I smiled. "I will be doing that lovely mass of hair this evening."

Emily walked in next "I will be doing your make up my dear." She said curtsying and giggling to herself.

"And I will be getting ready seeing as I'm the only one who hasn't started or is done yet." Sarah said racing off, then I heard the shower start.

I wasn't aloud to look. I sat in a kitchen chair as they pulled, poked and prodded me. It took less than 30 minutes and the took me to a huge full length mirror we had in our bathroom. I gasped in surprise that this person was me. My hair was shiny and teased with a black bow near the top, my make up was a smoky eyed look with a clear gloss that made my lips look full and so kissable.

I jumped up and down and hugged them both, but was soon enveloped in a truly horrifying sense of guilt. Guilt that I was having fun, guilt that my parents couldn't be here and guilt that I was doing everything they could no longer do. This stopped my could be enjoyment of the day.

I stopped jumping and told the girls I would be a minute. I ran to Sarah's room and with shaky fingers opened her door. She smiled then that smile slowly turned down into a frown when she saw my frame shaking and unshed tears. She rushed to me with inhuman speed and walked me to her bed, as she held me.

"Hey. Hey! No crying aloud with this kind of makeup young lady." She stated as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I laughed a little at the joke and manged to keep the tears in my eyes. I whimpered a little and Sarah said she would get Andrew to comfort me. I nodded and stayed completely still while she went on her way.

"Hey, babe." Andrew said walking into my sisters room with a calm expression on his face...we both knew better.

"Don't let Seth hear you say that or he'll have your head." Sarah whispered going back to her vanity that carried bags and bags of make-up.

"Hola." I said putting on a fake grin. He came to me picking me up and headed down the staircase to set me on the couch.

"Your still as light as a feather I see." He said while gently setting me down and encompassing me in his arms. I tilted my head up.

"I feel so guilty...like I should have died with them..." I said burying my face in his chest, careful not to damage the work of the make-up.

"Don't say that. They loved you and would never have wanted you to feel or think this way...ever." He said in a stern and loving way. "Now I'm leaving tonight and I need to know that you will not do anything drastic or bad to yourself or others....mentally or physically." I nodded and let him continue to hold me in the loving embrace I always got from him.

Sarah came bouncing down the stairs with Leah and Emily falling behind. "Time to go." Sarah said giving a wink to Andrew.

"We'll see you next visit." She said hugging us both and stepping out the door where Leah and Emily were.

"You better visit again. I called a friend to pick you up. Its Embry, hope you don't mind" I said hugging him while he nodded and boosted me to get up.

I got up and said "See you soon" and ran out the door to meet my sister and friends.

**Next will be the whole bar scene but I'm going to update my other story first. Sorry!! Also I am entering the lovely world of high school so I would say maybe a update a month if I continue on my journey of being a writer.**

**Review and I will take time to read and review your stories. Just say so if you want me to in a review.  
**


End file.
